Surprise,surprise
by FranciumJoker
Summary: Mugi got a job at Wagnaria. However, it turns out that someone was planning to kill this innocent girl during working time... Not Yuri


**Hello people! This is not yuri but just a hatred and family sort of fanfic.**

**I don't own any characters from K-ON and Working!**

**Enjoy! (:**

* * *

><p><strong>-Yachiyo's POV-<strong>

"Sato-kun, are you on break?" I asked the blond who was seating on the chair smoking. "Em, yeah..Oh yah, Yachiyo, have you told the manager about our engagement already? " the blond replied. Yes. Sato-kun was my future fiancé. Isn't it sweet to be able to marry your own colleague? Even though we're going to get engaged, he doesn't mind me calling Sato-kun as he told me to call him whatever that I'm comfortable calling him with.

His slender arms and lean body would made any girl melt but of course, I would not want that. He still accepted me despite my strange behavior and I constantly tell him about my love stories with Kyoko-san.

Back to the topic, I nodded to Sato-kun in agreement. He just smiled and puff his last puff before coming towards me. He lean towards me and press his lips and kiss me passionately. He told me that he love me and thank me for accepting him before patting my head and head for the kitchen. That low and husky voice could just made me melt at any moment. As if reading my mind, Sato-kun turned and said, "Don't melt yet. Melt all you want after work." That's another thing I like about him: he's very strict when it comes to work..

It have became busier in these days as Mahiru-chan and Poplar-chan have to quit the job for a while to concentrate on their studies since they would be taking their entrance exams soon. So when things get busy, some of us have to do overtime and Yohei-san and Mitsuko-san were also called down to help. Even so, it does not work sometimes. So Kyoko-san suggested to hire some people to help and posted up a notice for help.

-End of Yachiyo's POV-

-Mugi's POV-

It's like old times where all of us would go out and enjoy some nice cup of teas and parfaits together. The girls and I met up with Sawako-sensei as she say that she want to bring us to a restaurant. All of us including Azusa-chan managed to get into Japan Women University together and all of us were very glad to be together again.

-End of Mugi's POV-

_While driving.._

"So who already have a part-time job?" Sawako asked. "Me and Mio already have a job already right? Azusa and Mugi hasn't had any and Yui helps out at her aunt's shop," Ritsu said gleefully.

"Well, isn't that good? All you lazy punkheads should get a job and help your parents instead of drooling and lazing off during weekends and holidays!" Sawako reprimanded them. Ritsu and Sawako continued to argue about the punkheads issue until they reach the restaurant. "Welcome!" The group were welcomed by a beige-haired girl.

-Mio's POV-

"AAHHHH!" I screamed when I came into the restaurant. I saw the katana that was strap at the side of the beige-haired girl. My scream frightened the girl and surprised my friends. I managed to get a grip of myself and apologized to the girl. She then led us the way to our seats. However, Mugi was still talking to the girl. From here, both of them looked like siblings. Wonder what she is asking.

-End of Mio's POV-

"I saw the poster at the front of the restaurant. Is the job still available?" Mugi asked. "Em yeah. We need cooks for now since the co-chef is already doing the waiter job," Yachiyo replied. "Ok then. When can I meet the in-charge?" Mugi asked. "You can do so now. I will lead the way. Please follow me." Yachiyo told Mugi.

-Yachiyo's POV-

I think this girl is about 3-4 years younger than me. I didn't ask anything while I was with her. I led to where Kyoko-san is and told her about this new kid. "Kyoko-san, there's a girl who wants to join us." I told Kyoko-san sweetly. I left the girl and Kyoko-san alone to settle things as the restaurant was getting busier by the moment. Suddenly, I saw the girl who screamed earlier on, waving at me. I went towards the same group of girls.

-End of Yachiyo's POV-

Mio was puzzled why Mugi was following Yachiyo so she waved at Yachiyo to get her attention so that she can ask about Mugi.

"Excuse me, where you brought my friend that was with you a moment ago?" Mio asked somehow firmly. "Oh, she wanted a job here so I brought her to the manager so that she can get a job." Yachiyo replied firmly. "Wait, are they suspecting me?" Yachiyo thought. Mio then give out a sigh of relief and then apologized to Yachiyo for alarming her.

"Ok. 1. You can't take the restaurant's food. 2. No love affairs. 3. Don't be late unless you got a good reason. 4. Don't cause any trouble. It's simple. If you can abide by these rules, the job is yours. So?" Kyoko noted. "Alright I agree." Mugi agreed. "Ok, you can start tomorrow and you will be helping Sato in the kitchen. Now give me your shirt size." Kyoko ordered. Both Kyoko and Mugi discussed further on the job.

* * *

><p><strong>So how w<strong>**as it? Please Review! **


End file.
